Instructing a S to forget a portion of the experimental material which he has committed to memory effectuates a mechanism that facilitates retention of the to-be-remembered portion of the material. In previous experiments we establish that selective search is the principal mechanism. The current research is aimed at elucidating the nature of selective search and examining the role of selective search in other interference paradigms.